7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spoilers Sakuya Yamaki
'More about Sakuya' 'Appearance' Sakuya is a middle-sized, slim young man with short light-brown hair usually hidden under a woolen hat with cross-stitch embroidery. 'Background and family' The young man doesn't talk much about his family, but once he said that they were "pretty high up there", implying that they were influential enough people to pull some ropes in order of getting him into the 7 Seeds project. 'Personality' Sakuya has an amazing memory and is able to connect facts quickly and use them to his own convenience. He also is able to assess any situation quickly and quite calmly. His cleverness and slyness have helped out Team Autumn in many troublesome situations - but whenever Sakuya's laziness (and the habit to hide whenever there's trouble) kick in, his teammates would really love to hit him sometimes... 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Sakuya is a former law student with eidetic memory. He may have also been a good shogi player. 'Past' (before being frozen) Unknown, apart from him studying law in the past in order to become a prosecutor. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) Sakuya and his group entered the New World three years prior to the start of the series and wandered around Japan for a long time until they finally settled down in the Kansai region. Akio and Ran pretty much had enslaved their team and forced them to work quotas. They hit their teammates if they didn't fulfill their assigned workload and forbid everyone from having sex in order to defy the original goal of the 7 Seeds project: leaving behind descendants. Sakuya's first appearance was in chapter 22 of the series, Pampas Grass chapter, "Tobacco and Moon" when he flat-out refused Arashi's attempt to persuade the slaves to leave Team Autumn. He considered following Akio and Ran as the only way to survive safely and refused to follow Team Summer B. Some months later, a volcano erupted. The falling ash destroyed Team Autumn's fields. Then, Kurumi got pregnant from Ryuusei - and so broke the group's law of not allowing sex. Akio and Ran were out to kill her because Kurumi refused to abort the baby, but Izayoi stepped up for the very first time and persuaded Ryuusei, Kurumi and Akane to run away together with him. Sakuya took the side of the team leaders since he knew this would be the easiest way to get by without any trouble. The Autumn leaders and their group searched for Kurumi to no avail until they were forced to seek shelter somewhere else as their village became uninhabitable. Half a month later, they came across the runaways, Hana, Haru and Aramaki in the ruins of Ryugu Shelter where Ryuusei and his group had been hiding from Akio's group. Akio, Ran and Sakuya stole Aramaki's boat and explored Ryugu Shelter while collecting everything useful, ignorant to the danger of Acari X. They finally attempted to open the freezer but were stopped just in time by Izayoi who for the very first time yelled at them, surprising them enough to leave the freezer again. Sakuya touched one of the frozen figures, though - but so far, there haven't been any signs of infection on him. When the shelter started collapsing, Akio and Ran ran away, even leaving Sakuya behind. Shortly after that though, they reunited with Hana's group and worked together in order to discover a way out of the crumbling shelter. When they finally safely reunited with Ryuusei's group and left the shelter, Team Summer A approached them. Ango tried to shoot Ran for being a potential infection herd of Acari X, but Izayoi shielded her and died taking the bullet. In face of the tragedy, Akio and Ran decided to reconcile with the rest of their team and travelled together with Hana's group back to Team Spring's base. They found it destroyed by a flood though, and in search for the missing Spring members, discovered Momotaro had been captured by Team Summer A. Sakuya discovered that one of the Summer A members was landing near to Team Autumn's hideout on a regular basis. Akio and Ran then decided to kidnap Koruri in order to force them into exchanging hostages. Their plan got messed up by the attack of the White Piranha Bats, though. Sakuya got away unscathed due to his fast thinking and hiding. His memory and connection skills helped a lot to develop a plan for destroying the Piranha Bats. But most of Team Autumn's members ended up severely injured. Thus, they grudgingly decided to live together with Team Summer A in their base. Team Autumn settled in quite fast, although Akio had to say a few severe words to them because he disapproved of the way Team Summer A wallowed in self-pity. But when Hana went missing and Ango's rape attempt was discovered, Akio made it very clear to Ango and Ryou that the "commoners" weren't as peaceful as the "elites" thought and, together with Aramaki, drove them out of the community after Sakuya had held an improvised trial. Around one or two months later, a forest fire destroyed Summer A camp. Sakuya and his team were forced to move again, travelling into an uncertain future. 'Further information' Considering the picture of him in the past, it seems like Sakuya can play Shogi (Japanese chess). He once dreamed of being a prosecutor someday. Currently, he's planning to enact some new laws and statutes for the people who live in the New World now. Return to Sakuya Yamaki Return to Team Autumn Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Autumn Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums